


Trick: Acouasm

by giggling_bubble



Series: Trick or Treat [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acouasm, Blindfolds, Conspiracy, Conveniently Forgotten, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guess who, Kissing game, Making Out, Max and Alix MVPs, They Were Set Up, Trick or Treat: Trick, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: It was just supposed to be a Halloween Party, a going away of sorts, for Aurore. Nothing like a little kissing game to break the ice."Acouasm: a nonverbal auditory hallucination, as a ringing or hissing."You know, the sound that filled Marinette's head when she realized Adrien was the one wearing the other blindfold.





	Trick: Acouasm

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing festive about this story is that it is a Halloween Party. Otherwise, purely a fluff piece with some well-intentioned, albeit mischievous, friends.

BUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ! It was the only thing Marinette was conscious of besides a strange desire to both kill and marry her best friend for making her come tonight.

ONE HOUR PRIOR:

"It's going to be a lot of fun!" Alya insisted. "She's having a Halloween Party and had to have a party game. It's just a game. What's wrong with releasing a little tension. It's just kissing, anyway. No big deal."

Marinette grumbled and dropped her face into her hands. She had already given her first kiss to Chat Noir, after all, so it wasn't like she could save herself for Adrien when it came to kissing. "Who all is going to be here?" she asked reluctantly.

"Just a bunch of kids from school. I don't know who all is going to be here. There's like twenty of us."

"So...no idea."

Alya shrugged, "It's not my party."

They knocked on the door to the little apartment and a girl with blonde hair with blue streaks opened the door.

"ALYA!" the girl greeted enthusiastically, "And Marinette." She said 'Marinette' like she were an endearing pet. Marinette, the sweet, shy, probably never going to participate in their sexually charged adolescent games in a million years.

"Hi, Aurore," Marinette returned a hug that was forced around her shoulders. "I didn't realize this was your house."

"Yeah, well, we are moving to Nice in a couple weeks and it's really messy. Maman and Papa are out house hunting this weekend so that's why I'm throwing a party. I have to take advantage of the opportunities I am afforded, yes?"

"Absolutely!" Alya cheered.

Marinette and Alya entered behind Aurore and saw there were already a dozen people in the house. Orange and black decorations, with bats and ghosts, hung all around the walls. The couch furniture was all covered in white drop clothes and the rest of the house was spookily bare. Definitely fitting for the season. Alix, Mylene, Lila, Ivan, Nathanael, Kim, Max, Sabrina, Mirelle, Theo, Nino's brother Chris, Nino, and Vincent all perched themselves in the seats around the room.

"Wow," Marinette waved shyly, "Hi."

"Hey, guys!!" Alya exclaimed as she walked over to where Chris and Nino were sitting next to each other on the couch and plopped down between them. Well, sort of. It was more one ass cheek on one Chris's thigh and one ass cheek on Nino's, but whatever. That was between, right?

Marinette just shifted awkwardly, trying to hide her disappointment that Adrien wasn't there, but was determined to have a good time.

"We're going to go ahead and get this party started!" Aurore announced, "With _these_!" She held up a handful of blindfolds and grinned malevolently, "It is the moment you have all been waiting for. Kissing in the dark!"

The room had a mixed reaction. Most everyone erupted into cheers, but there were a few of the shier ones that just grinned quietly. Chris and Nino exchanged a nervous glance. There was a chance Alya would end up making out with Nino's brother for the night. That wasn't the optimal pairing, obviously, but there was a chance. Then there was the definite couple in the room, Ivan and Mylene, who didn't look perturbed by the possibility of being paired up with someone else at all. They had been together long enough that there was some security that came with that.

"I want the boys in this room," Aurore pointed to an empty room off to the side, "And girls in this one. Rules of the game! Okay, so, there are options and variations. 1) No one _has_ to participate; however, if you don't participate at all. No watching, giving input, talking, etc. 2) We can send one boy and one girl out at random, 3) we can send multiple boys and multiple girls out at random, or 4) we can send two scouts, two people who discuss who they are going to send out, and then send out their captives to be ravished by the other. NO TALKING TO YOUR PARTNER!! Also, hands and lips stay ABOVE the clothes of your partner unless granted explicit access."

"How can you do that if you can't talk?" Mylene asked shyly.

"You'll find a way!" Aurore winked, "You all can figure it out among yourselves. Discuss!"

The room erupted in discussion.

"I want the scout one!" Nino pleaded, "If we randomly send a bunch of us out I might end up making out with a dude."

Alix leveled him with a leer, "And what is wrong with dudes making out with other dudes?" She glanced over at Sabrina and gave her a silent wink.

"You all like watching girls make out with girls. I'm not afraid," Mirelle grinned, "Nothing I haven't done before."

There was a choking sound beside them on the couch as Nathanael spluttered on his drink.

"Sorry, Red!" Mirelle ran over to pat him on the back, "I'm really, really sorry about that." He coughed and nodded his acceptance of her apology as he couldn't quite talk yet.

"I don't see how this will work," Marinette mused, "There are more boys than girls. Aurore? Are you participating?"

"No," she shook her head and pouted, "I can't until someone else wants to be the rule regulator."

"I could do that!" Marinette exclaimed happily.

Aurore shot Alya a conspiratorial glance and smirked, "Thank you, honey, for being so helpful, but I want you to have a chance to participate."

Max rolled backwards on the floor and sighed, "Even without even numbers on either side, the odds are in your favor that you will find a partner."

Marinette wasn't worried about that. She just felt nervous; that's all.

Discussion continued. The option of random or scout was deliberated heatedly until they all decided control was better; scouts it is.

The girls retreated to their room. Lila was grinning to herself like she knew someone no one else did. It was possible, after all. They all tried to figure out who would be their first scout and it came down to Alix and the boys room sent out Max.

"Hey, hey!" Alix greeted as he stepped out to greet her, "Who do you think we should put together? Damn, it's good to go first. We have our pick!"

"Yes," Max nodded, "Statistically speaking, this was the optimal time to be a scout."

"So, who are you thinking? I was thinking you send out Chris and I send out Alya."

Max shook his head at the girl's mischievous smirk, "I do not believe that would be for the best. I do not wish to enforce a wedge between brothers."

"You're no fun," she grumbled.

"I was instructed by them both not to allow you to send out Alya if I send out Chris. Although, I could send out someone _other_ than Chris if you wish. The only one off limits is him."

Alix sucked on her front teeth in thought and shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. I was thinking about Lila. She's been acting pretty smug in our room for the last few minutes or so."

"Probably because Adrien just arrived. He walked into our room only moments before I came out to meet you."

"Holy shit! No way!" her voice dropped into a low, conspiratorial whisper, "Don't tell anyone else. I know exactly who we should pair up."

"Who?"

Alix leveled a brow at him as if to say 'duh.' "Marinette and Adrien, dummy. She's been like super obsessed with him for over a year. The girl may be sweet, but even she needs some sugar, mmmhmmm."

Max nodded, "That is an acceptable option. What is the time limit on this make-out?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'm assuming it is until everyone is paired up? We'll tell them that. Aurore can lead them off somewhere and then we can just get them when the game is over."

Aurore nodded in agreement, "I like that idea."

"So...Marinette didn't even want to play this game," Alix smirked, "Let's make her eat her words, Kante!"

"With pleasure."

They both walked back to their own rooms while Aurore waited to receive the blindfolded pair. Marinette came out, reluctantly, whispering frenzied to her compatriots as they pushed her out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind her she could hear everything got quiet and then there was shrieking. Lila started ranting like a raving lunatic, obviously irritated about something or another, but the rest of them all devolved into excited chatter and squeals.

Marinette really wondered what was going on.

"Come here, dear," Aurore spoke softly and grabbed Marinette's hands, "I believe your prince charming is waiting."

As if on cue, the boys pushed Adrien out of the door and he stumbled into the open. Aurore caught him and placed Marinette's hands in his own.

"Now, I'm going to lead you off to your own private room. Have some integrity and don't break the rules; it'll be more fun this way. I'll come and get you when the game is over. Now, have fun and remember the rules; kissing and touching only. Also, nothing beneath clothing without explicit permission."

They both nodded.

"Wonderful! Let's go!" Then she yelled, "Send out another scout!!"

Alya jumped out as fast as she could just to see Marinette walking off with Adrien; both of them blindfolded. Alya repressed her cackle as she snapped a bunch of photos; hopping around them to get all the best angles.

They walked off and she grinned, "This is perfect!"

Aurore lead them up a bunch of stairs, painstakingly slowly, until they got to the top floor; the attic.

"There's a couch here. Make yourselves comfortable. I will come and get you later. There's not a lot of space, so really don't go moving around. Looks like it'll just be the two of you. Have fun!"

The silence was deafening. Marinette sat on her side of the loveseat just wondering what in the world she was supposed to do.

Adrien, on the other hand, had always thought his first kiss would be with a girl he had picked and could see. Apparently, that was not the case, but he didn't worry too much about it. It was better this way than some shoot. He was lucky that hadn't happened yet. At least this was a girl he knew.

He held her hands and massaged her knuckles gently. Then he lifted one of her hands to his lips and placed a feather light kiss to them. And the affection game was off!

* * *

Alix came back into the room while Marinette and Adrien were being lead away.

"Guess what? Alya, you're going to want to come over here and give me some much earned congratulatory hugs because guess who just hooked a girl UP?!" Alix exclaimed excitedly, "Because my man Max and I just sent Marinette upstairs with..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, " _Adrien."_

The rest of the room full of girls squealed excitedly except Lila who suddenly started shouting.

"GAHHH!! What the hell, Alix!? He was supposed to be MINE! Why do you think I delayed his arrival to this damn party!"

The girls all turned to glare at Lila.

"Whoa, that's low even for you," Sabrina gasped. Even Chloe doesn't pull those kinds of stunts.

Mirelle just stared, "Did you know about the kissing game?"

"Of course!" Lila exclaimed, "Why else did I want to be paired up with him."

Alya was shaking her head, "Damn. Alix, I really do owe you one for keeping that bitch's nasty ass lips off of my boy's face. You disgust me."

"And me," Alix agreed.

"Me, too," Mylene frowned in agreement.

Lila stood up and waved her arms around dramatically, "Fine, if you all are so 'disappointed' in me trying to get the guy I wanna make out with, which isn't going to happen thanks to Alix, then I'm going to go home. Who wants to hang out at a boring party like this with you losers anyhow."

"AURORE!!!" Alix called out the room's door that she had now placed her body in front of to block Lila's travel, "This bitch is no longer welcome at gatherings. Make a note, will you?"

Aurore was grinning. She'd already tried to tell them that the only person Lila looked out for was Lila, but Mirelle was SURE she would be different this time. They'd managed to make up after the competition, after all, so the optimistic attitude was still fresh. Aurore, however, was not as optimistic. "Noted!"

The girls all followed Lila up the stairs into the main part of the house. The guys, hearing the ruckus, also came out to investigate. They followed the girls, watching them boo Lila the entire way out of the house like some ridiculously humiliating walk of shame. The boys, not knowing what was going on, started a slow clap in support of the girls. They all went outside to watch Lila walk away to catch a cab.

* * *

Adrien fidgeted on the covered couch in the attic. He wasn't sure who he was with, or what they were supposed to do, though Nino said 'make out.' Chris, Nino's brother, really waffled on going to the girls room or staying in the guys, but decided he didn't want to chance making out with his brothers. Just like Rose and Juleka decided they didn't want to chance making out with Lila.

Marinette wasn't going to leave this party with nothing to show for it or Alya would have her hide. So, summoning all the bravery she losses, she reached out and grabbed the warm hand of the boy sitting next to her. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly in response and she scooted closer. Making out shouldn't be scary. Its just kissing, right?

He cleared his throat softly and she jumped. "Shh, shh, shh," he soothed and reached out his other hand to find her face. Her skin was warm to his finger tips and soft; so soft.

Marinette reached her hand out to grasp onto the guy's shoulder and realized he was taller and thinner than she'd anticipated. Who could it be? Nathanael, maybe? No, he was too tall to be Nathanael. Too thin to be Nino. Nino's brother Chris? Lord, would really cause some awkwardness when hanging out with Nino and Alya. Well, she just had to get this out of the way so they could go back downstairs. Did they get to reveal themselves after they kissed or did they have to stay blindfolded until they went downstairs?

She ran out of moments to wonder about it before she felt him leaning forward. His hand moved up to her neck and she felt him flick his fingers outward. In a swift motion his hands both flew to her pigtails and his lips quickly captured hers with a contented sigh. He kissed her soft and sweet, but she could feel him smiling against her lips.

Adrien knew it was Marinette as soon as he felt the pigtail. There was no doubt in his mind. All of his nerves about making out with a mystery girl went out the window as he lavished her lips with sweet kisses.

She melted into his embrace as she scooted closer and wrapped her arms up into his hair at the base of his neck. He hummed happily as her fingertips massaged the skin there and ran her fingers through his hair.

Marinette could only think _man, he's a good kisser._ That was until her hand slid up his chest and her fingertips danced across his shirt. Three lines. She stilled and counted again. One. Two. Three. _Adrien._   She squeaked and pulled back.

Adrien chuckled, "Figured me out, Marinette? Me, too."

She ripped her blindfold off to see a blindfolded Adrien. Surely her mind had been playing tricks on her with that voice and the shirt, but no, her eyes wouldn't lie. No way. It was Adrien. He was here and they'd made out. Numbly, her fingers traced the edges of her swollen lips. She reached out and pulled off his blindfold.

"Wh-when did you get here?"

He smirked, "Uh, at the start of the game." His hand went to the back of his neck nervously, "You don't mind it was me?"

Marinette just stared. There was a ringing sound in her ears as the entire room blurred out of focus. She was imagining things. She'd tripped on the way up the stairs, fallen at the base, and been knocked out. That would explain the sudden acouasm. 

She blinked as his hand waved in front of her face, "Marinette? Hey, what are you thinking about?"

There was a sudden flurry of movement as she flailed helplessly, "I've never m-made out before."

"You must be a natural," he grinned, "Although, I'm not the best judge." He blushed and turned away bashfully, "You were my first kiss, actually."

"Really?!" she squealed.

He nodded and peeked over at her, "Yep. Do you c-care if we maybe...practice, some more?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. It was all she could do without losing her mind when Adrien leaned forward and pulled her face back to his and they resumed the kiss.

Her knees were shaking, her eyes were closed, and breathing had become something she 'used to do' to live. Right now, she didn't need anything, but Adrien.

He pulled back to beam down at her and chuckled, "Wow, Marinette. We should do this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> **They got a LOT of practice as the rest of the guests conveniently 'forgot' they were up in the attic. :)
> 
> [](https://mayuralover.deviantart.com/art/Acouasm-Adrienette-714449267)  
> [Link](https://mayuralover.deviantart.com/art/Acouasm-Adrienette-714449267) to pic.  
> Drawing by [mayuralover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover). Thank you for this wonderful artwork! :)  
> **I just taught myself how to hyperlink images with HTML just for you. ;)


End file.
